a. Technical Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an artificial potted flower which assures a prolonged deodorant and/or scenting effect.
b. Prior Art
The hithereto-known artificial potted flower is so constructed that a liquid perfume contained in a vessel, typically a pot, is sucked up by capillary action via the stalk portion of an artificial flower into its petals and leaves and released from the petals and leaves into the ambient atmosphere. Though such an artificial flower-pot assembly assures an almost immediate scenting effect, the consumption of the liquid perfume is so rapid that the desired scent may last only a brief time period. Moreover, upon exhaustion of the liquid perfume, it must be replenished at a short interval and hence a stock of liquid perfume must be maintained on hand.
On the other hand, there has not been available an artificial potted flower designed to eliminate malodors such as the smell of cigaret smoke.